


You got it, kid.

by sheridon63



Series: Season 11 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Franny being cute, Uncle!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: “Don’t worry kid. We’re a family. We’ll always have each other’s back. Okay? Always.”She hugs him tightly, “I love you Uncle Mickey.”orMickey being the best Uncle in the world.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Season 11 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	You got it, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is just some fluff of Mickey being the best Uncle ever now and when Franny's 18.

Mickey doesn’t understand. It was only last week that he was sitting on the couch with Franny, Princess Sofia playing on the TV when she asked Debbie to change it to Star Wars. Debbie didn’t say anything she just handed Franny her pop tart and kissed her head. But she went back to the kitchen so Mickey just changed the channel for her. When Debbie announced a princess party he wanted to say something to Ian. He wanted to get Ian’s opinion to see if he should interject. But their stupid fight got in the way. 

Mickey doesn't expect that much money really. He sits in the car and counts it feeling like he struck gold. His phone starts blowing up with messages in the Gallagher group chat. 

**Debbie- The party starts at 6 don’t be late**

**Lip- Isn’t that close to her bedtime**

**Debbie- It’s her birthday just be there.**

Mickey holds the money in his hand as he thinks about the party, He thinks about Debbie going over it in detail about what she wanted for the party and how that doesn’t sound like Franny at all. He knows what he needs to do and he’s not gonna wait for Ian’s opinion on it. 

He doesn’t know where the toy store is. He has to search it up. He tries to commit it’s location to memory. He is an uncle to two kids now. It’s not like he’s never tried to make a kid happy before but he’s always had to make some make-shift toy. Nobody bought him toys so he could be very imaginative. But he felt proud walking into the store, happy he could provide something. 

He chases Franny into the backyard. Sure he is running slow and it’s not that exciting. But Franny seems so happy that he doesn’t really care. She’s running in circles and yelling “pew pew pew” Eventually he pretends to be shot and falls to the ground. 

“Ah you got me.” He exclaims. 

“Yay!” She cheers, drops the gun, and runs into the bouncy house. Mickey chuckles at her sudden disinterest in the guns. He gets up and joins her in the bouncy house where she is jumping excitedly. 

“Mommy says I’m not allowed to be outside at night” She grins mischievously, happy to be breaking the rules. 

“Don’t worry Fran you’re ok. Nothing’s gonna happen while I’m here.” Sure Mickey’s a little nervous that she’s gonna trip over that ridiculous dress, but people are expected to fall in bouncy houses. 

“Next year I want to have a gun party!” She announces proudly. Mickey feels bad because maybe he shouldn’t have introduced an infatuation with guns at such a young age but he just says, “You got it, kid.” Because it is her day. He wonders where the rest of the family is, wouldn’t they want to come celebrate with her. But nope. It’s just the two of them bouncing in that castle. She’s laughing so he laughs to. 

“I’m tired Uncle Mickey.” She finally announces plopping down at the edge of the castle. He just continues bouncing. “Stop it you’re making me go up and down.” She complains. 

“Isn’t it fun?” 

“I want juice.” She ignores him. He stops bouncing. 

“Alright let’s go get some.” They walk into the kitchen and ignore everyone’s looks. He ignores them, because he doesn’t understand. All he does is try. Tries to make Ian happy by getting that stupid job. Tries and succeeds to make Franny happy by giving her what she wants. Why can’t they see that. But he wasn’t about to ruin Franny’s day with his own personal inner turmoil so he ignores his own thoughts as well. He grabs a juice for Franny and a beer for himself. “Come on Fran, do you wanna jump some more?” She nods and runs outside and he quickly follows. She sits back down at the edge of the bouncy castle and they drink their respective beverages in silence. 

“Uncle Mickey?” 

“What’s up kid?” 

“What’s going on with you and Uncle Ian?” She seems so sad when she says it. Mickey feels lucky to have such a sweet kid by his side. 

“It’s nothing to worry about Fran. He’s just stressed.” He doesn’t want to lie to her and this doesn’t feel like a lie. Mickey understands where Ian’s coming from. But Ian doesn’t understand where Mickey’s coming from, and it’s frustrating. Especially when he knows that they’re gonna be fine. 

“What does stressed mean?” 

“Like, worried.” 

“Oh.” She looks down and furrows her brow. You can tell she doesn’t like seeing her family worried. “About what?” 

“Adult stuff.” He says simply. She scowls at him, “Why does nobody treat me like an adult.” 

He chuckles, “Because you’re not one.” 

She crosses her arms in frustration. “I want to be one.” 

“No you don’t” He takes a sip from his beer and looks at her. She looks so much like Ian sometimes it hurts. He imagines holding a little Ian in his arms. 

“What’s it like being an adult?” She finishes her juice with a loud slurp.

“It’s like,” he takes a second to think, “well sometimes it’s good because you can do what you want and be with who you want.” Images of his first days of marriage, filled with laughter and joy flood his mind. “But it’s also hard because everything is your responsibility. Nobody’s there to help you through it.” He’s reminded of the fight again. Sure nobody has ever been there to help him through it, not like Franny has. But his words still ring true. Because he doesn’t want to fuck up, doesn’t want to brush it off anymore. 

“But don’t you have Ian and Sandy to help you?” 

He blushes, “Yeah but they have their own things to worry about.”

“Oh” She says sadly. 

He puts his arm around her, “Don’t worry kid. We’re a family. We’ll always have each other’s back. Okay? Always.” 

She hugs him tightly, “I love you Uncle Mickey.” 

“I love you too kid.” He kisses her hair softly. 

“Yay.” She seemed so happy that he reciprocated. She gets up and starts bouncing again. But he just sits and watches her. 

“Jump with me.” 

“Alright alright.” He gets up and rocks back and forth on his heels not really in the mood to be fully jumping. 

“Isn’t this fun?” She’s hoping around the house in circles. 

“Sure.” It’s funny to hang out with Franny but he’s pretty neutral about the jumping. 

“I want to be an astronaut when I grow up.” 

He scoffs, “You can be anything you want.” 

“Well then I’m going to be an astronaut. I’ve seen movies. They bounce around in space!” 

“That they do kid.” 

“What did you want to be when you were my age?” She says it passively. She’s not even looking at him, she’s just watching her feet and she moves from one place to the next. 

He didn’t think about it and he doesn’t even know now. He wants to be something. For Ian’s sake and maybe his too. But all he knows is just doing what he needs to in order to survive. “I uh, wanted to be a fireman” He lies. 

“Cool.” 

“Franny five more minutes then you gotta go to bed.” Debbie calls out. Mickey is just as disappointed as she is. He doesn’t want to have to go inside and explain to Debbie why he uprooted her plan. Doesn’t want to have to face a disappointed Ian who doesn’t seem to care that he tried. Right now he just wants to stay with one person who seems to understand him. Well of course she didn’t understand him, but she didn’t expect anything from him. 

“Mommy ten more please!” She asks frustrated. 

“No you got school tomorrow.” And then the door shuts and Franny scowls. 

Mickey does the responsible thing and says “You should go to sleep when your mom says. We can play more tomorrow. Okay?” 

“Okay!”

* * *

Franny’s not an idiot. She’s not. She knows how much her mom loves her, knows that her mom will always be there for her. But it was her Uncle Mickey who took her to see the great lakes for the first time when she was twelve. He told her look how big the lakes are, but in the scope of the world they’re small, and the world it’s hers. It was Mickey who showed up one day after school leaning against an old car, dangled the keys in her face and told her that it was hers. It was Mickey who cheered the loudest at her graduation so that she could hear him over the loudspeakers. It’s not like he had to do all the stuff, having his own kids to take care of. But he did it anyway. Mickey would never let her know what it feels like to have nobody. 

Mickey encouraged her and now she’s on her way to Northwestern on a full scholarship. She’s scared of being by herself for the first time. Not surrounded by her large family. But she can’t stay because she has too many dreams. 

She's packing her things, when she hears a knock. “Hey, kid.” 

Her eyes light up and she drops the armful of sweaters she’s holding, “Uncle Mickey!” she rushes to give him a hug which he eagerly returns. 

“You’re so big!” 

She rolls her eyes, “You say that every time you see me.” 

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” She scoffs. “I remember how little you used to be when you were only four years old. Little Franny.” He smiles fondly

“Shut up.” She turns around and shoves the sweaters she dropped into a box. “How’s Ian?” 

“I didn’t come here to talk about Ian. Come on let’s go.” She eagerly follows him down the stairs. 

He pulls up to an ice cream shop, and she looks at him.“Really? I’m not seven.” 

“Don’t remind me. Come on, just humor me.” 

He orders strawberry and she gets vanilla. They sit at the table outside, “So college huh?” 

“Yep.” She says almost nervously. 

“You worried?” 

“Kinda.” She looks down at her ice cream.

‘You know you’re gonna do great? There’s nothing you can’t do.”

“Thanks,” She mutters in a dismissive tone. 

Mickey looks at her, “Listen kid. You and me we’re alike in many ways. When I was your age I didn’t know much. But I knew what I wanted. It killed me not knowing how I was going to get there. You also know what you want and how you’re going to get there. Right now that’s all you need.” 

Her uncle didn’t talk about his past, like at all. If she asked him questions he would brush it off. But Sandy told her some things so she knows the situation he made it out of.

“Look I know I have what I need but that doesn’t make it any less scary.” 

“Well all you have to do is call. You know that Fran?” 

“Yeah I know.” They smile at each other. It’s another thing that she’s sure of. Mickey will always be there. 

“So how’s the boyfriend.” He asks in an annoyed tone.

She shrugs, “Don’t know. Caught him going down on some girl in the school bathroom a couple weeks before graduation.” 

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.” She’s not sure if he means it, it’s definitely possible. So she looks at him and tries to be as serious as possible, “Don’t. Please Mickey don’t. I’m not that fragile, okay? My heart isn’t broken.” 

He seems to claim down at her words, “wow.” 

“What?’ She asks, a little annoyed. 

“You really are an adult. Not fragile.” He laughs.

She raises her eyebrows “Don’t wanna be.” 

He chuckles again, “You used to say the opposite.” 

“Well a lot happened in thirteen years.” 

He smiles, “A lot happened for you. Nothing at all happened for me.” 

Her brow furrowed, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, eat your ice cream.”

He drives her home and shows her bands that are now considered old, but he will always think of as new. He pulls up to the house he once knew so well. Debbie and Sandy are the only people who live there now. He puts the car in park and looks at his favorite niece. 

“You promise you’ll call if you need anything?” 

“Jesus I’m not even moving to another state.” 

“Promise?”

“Yes I promise.” 

“And if you need a care package you’ll tell me? You know alcohol drugs-” 

“-oh my god” she looks away embarrassed. 

“Because I would rather you get that shit from me. I know exactly what’s in it. Who knows what kinda crap people could put in that stuff. And always wear a rubber because college boys will stick their dick in anything-” He was rambling clearly worried. 

“Mickey!” She stops him, “I promise I got this.” 

“I thought you were scared.” 

‘There are scarier things then going to college.” She shrugs. 

Mickey can see in her face that she will be okay so he pulls her in for a hug and eventually lets go. He’s sad she’s all grown up. 

“Say hi to your mom and Sandy for me.” He says before he starts crying. 

“Okay. Say hi to Ian for me.” She gets out of the car and smiles at him. As she walks up the steps Mickey remembers the sweet little girl he used to chase around the yard. 

Before she goes inside she turns around, “Hey Mick, thanks. You know, for everything.” 

Mickey cries anyway, “You got it, kid.”

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on [Twitter](Twitter) if you want or not haha


End file.
